


Let's Talk About Sex

by Beautiful_and_Broken



Category: Schooled (TV 2019)
Genre: Best Friends, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Past Underage Sex, Sex Talk, Students, Teenage Drama, Teenage Issues, let's talk about sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:41:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23232631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beautiful_and_Broken/pseuds/Beautiful_and_Broken
Summary: Lainey offers Claudia advice regarding an issue with her boyfriend, but CB overhears their conversation and doesn’t approve. Despite his disapproval, CB helps Lainey convince Claudia otherwise before it’s too late.
Relationships: Lainey Lewis/Charlie "C.B." Brown
Comments: 8
Kudos: 15





	1. Let's Talk About Sex, Baby

**Author's Note:**

> I love the friendship (and maybe something more someday) between CB and Lainey and this fic is mostly focused on their relationship and how they bond through helping one of their students. I based some of the storyline on the episode “Pressure” of _My So-Called Life_ , which was an amazing show from the 90s that was canceled after only one season. Hope you enjoy this fic!

_“Let's talk about sex, baby_

_Let's talk about you and me_

_Let's talk about all the good things_

_And the bad things that may be.”_

_~Salt-N-Pepa, “Let’s Talk About Sex” (1990)_

_~.~_

It was April 8th, 1990-something, and Lainey Lewis was wrapping up her music appreciation class for the afternoon. Her students had spent the past hour presenting their reports on their favorite modern musicians, and Aaron Rubin was reciting the final words of his report on Elton John when the dismissal bell rang.

“Great job, Aaron! I never knew Sir Elton’s middle name was Hercules, but, hey, even teachers can learn something new, right?” Lainey called to her students as they began to file out of the room. “We’ll finish up the rest of the reports tomorrow... oh, and Tom Scott, don’t even try to sneak out of here without turning yours in.”

Tom froze by the classroom door on his tip-toes, his shoulders sagging with the realization that he’d been caught. 

“I’m sorry, Miss Lewis, but I haven’t finished my report just yet,” he replied shyly, his cheeks turning beet-red, and adjusted his glasses.

“And why not? You’ve had two weeks already.” Lainey folded her arms across her chest. 

“I’ve been going through kind of a rough patch with Lana lately,” Tom admitted and pulled the strap of his backpack onto his shoulder. 

“Ah, trouble in paradise, eh?” Lainey laughed, trying to seem sympathetic, but not too sympathetic. She needed that report turned in. 

“Something like that,” he answered, his eyes lighting up when he spied Lana in the hallway. He began to panic. “There she is, Miss Lewis. Gotta go! I promise I’ll hand it in tomorrow!”

“It better be on my desk at 8 am sharp and not a second later, Tom Scott!” She yelled after him, rolling her eyes, and then mumbled under her breath. “These kids and their doomed romances are going to be the death of me.”

“Miss Lewis?” A familiar voice jolted her from her thoughts. 

Lainey spun around only to find Claudia Caughlin standing in front of her. She was wearing her normal black attire complete with a red flannel shirt tied around her waist and combat boots. 

“Claudia, hey!” Lainey said. “Is this about your report? I loved hearing all about Courtney Love even though she needs some serious help in the fashion department.”

“Actually, I was wondering if you’d help me with something a bit more personal,” Claudia replied, seeming rather uneasy. She nervously glanced around the room. “Can we talk somewhere in private?”

“Oh, sure, absolutely,” Lainey agreed, immediately concerned, and led her down the hall to her office. She hoped this wasn’t about Claudia’s mom; as far as she knew, everything had been going quite well for Claudia at home these past few months.

After shutting the door, Lainey sat down at her desk, and Claudia took the empty seat across from her, setting her backpack on the second chair beside her. 

“So what’s up?” Lainey leaned forward and laced her fingers together on the surface of the desk, trying to seem professional.

“Well, I’ve been seeing this guy…” Claudia began, glancing down at her hands.

“Damn, these teen romances _are_ going to be the death of me.” Lainey sighed, slightly annoyed. Then, she saw the solemn look on her student’s face and felt instantly remorseful. “But I’m here for you. Please continue.”

“Well, like I said, I’ve been seeing this guy… he doesn’t go to school here, so you wouldn't know him…” Claudia looked away, almost as if she were afraid to continue.

“He’s not hurting you, is he?” Lainey sat up straight in her chair, ready to rip the guy-in-question a new one. “Cause if he is, I’ll break his--”

“No, nothing like that, Miss Lewis.” Claudia laughed at her teacher’s eagerness to defend her honor. “I’m fine… it’s just he’s been pressuring me a lot lately to… you know.”

“Oh. _Oh_.” Lainey gulped, her mouth running dry, when the realization hit her. “Oh, _that_.”

“Yeah,” her student answered. “He’s asked me to meet him at this old abandoned house somewhere downtown. He said there’s plenty of rooms and all the kids go there so their parents won’t find out.”

“Oh” was all Lainey managed to force out once again. She found herself completely lost for words. Her mind began swirling with all the possible pearls of wisdom she could offer Claudia, but she just couldn’t think of anything that sounded reasonable at the moment. And she as sure as hell didn’t want to lead Claudia down the wrong path.

“Miss Lewis, are you okay?” Claudia reached over and placed her right hand on top of hers. 

“Sure, I’m fine,” Lainey dismissed her thoughts, tossing her blond hair over her shoulder. “Never better. Now, what were we talking about again?”

“Should I have sex with my boyfriend, Miss Lewis?” Claudia asked point blank, somewhat irritated by her teacher’s lack of attention to the matter at hand.

“Right. Well… can’t you talk to your mother about this? I mean, didn’t you two make up a while ago?” Lainey deflected, trying to ultimately rid herself of the responsibility to offer her advice.

“Yeah, we’re great, but I can’t talk to her about this kind of stuff. She’ll ground me for life or make me wear a chastity belt until I’m eighteen. Please, Miss Lewis, you’re the only one I can talk to about this sort of stuff,” Claudia pleaded with tears in her eyes.

“Okay, fine,” Lainey huffed, giving in. She was delighted that Claudia had trusted her enough to ask for her advice, but felt highly unqualified at the same time. “I guess, if you feel you’re ready - and I mean, make sure you’re definitely ready first - make sure he wears a, uh, condom.”

“Really? You think I should go through with it?” Claudia asked, dumbfounded. “I thought for sure you were going to tell me not to.”

“Well, like I said, only if you’re ready,” Lainey added. “If you’re not, I’d definitely say no then.”

“How do I know if I’m ready or not?”

“I guess you just... _know_.”

“How did you know you were ready, you know… when you did it the first time?” Claudia picked at the black polish on her fingernails. 

Lainey felt the fire rising up her neck and into her cheeks. And did they have the heat on full blast in her office today or what? She’d have to speak to Johnny Atkins about that when she finished her conversation with Claudia. 

“Ugh… well, Claudia, that’s a little, uh, personal.” Lainey cleared her throat and attempted to steer the conversation away from her. “But please if you decide to go ahead with it, just make sure you’re safe, okay?”

“Okay.” Claudia nodded in agreement, somewhat addled, and stood up, grabbing her backpack. “Um, thank you, Miss Lewis.” 

“You’re welcome,” she called to Claudia as she left. 

Lainey pulled a file folder out from one of her drawers and began fanning herself. She wasn’t expecting her conversation with Claudia to delve into her own personal issues, and she definitely did not want to share that part of her past with a teenager, especially one she’d grown so close to.

“Well, that was all kinds of awkward,” she said out loud and sighed. And seriously? Who turned up the heat in her office? Wasn’t it spring?

“I’ll say it was.” A head popped into the doorway, and she rolled her eyes for the upteenth time that day. “Uh, Lainey, can I speak with you for just a sec?”

“Of course, CB, since apparently everyone's seeking out my advice today, how may I help you?” Lainey, still fanning herself, plopped her feet on top of her desk and crossed her boots at the ankles.

“Oh, I don’t need your advice since it obviously _sucks balls_.” CB stood in front of her desk with his hands on his hips, looking down at her judgingly. 

Lainey scoffed at him.

“Just what in the HELL were you thinking, Lainey?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, no, CB the Lurker strikes again! I have 3 more chapters of this, so I hope you'll stick around. Thank you for reading and let me know what you thought of this chapter! ~ Dazzy xxoo


	2. Let's Talk About You and Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CB convinces Lainey that the advice she gave Claudia wasn't the best.

“Were you eavesdropping again, Mr. Nosy McDumb-Tie?” Lainey asked, exasperatedly, the words crossing her lips before she realized how idiotic she sounded.

“Ouch, that was harsh,” CB said, looking down at his rather obnoxious tie. “You don’t like Ren and Stimpy?” He laughed. “They’re a hoot!”

“No, I don’t. I’m an actual adult,” she answered. “And you need to stop listening in on my private conversations with students.”

“Well, this is the one time I’m glad I did.” He placed his hands on the edge of her desk and leaned forward. “What were you thinking telling that girl she could have sex with her boyfriend?”

“I didn’t,” Lainey said. “I just told her to make sure she was ready first.”

“That’s the same thing, Lainey!” CB threw up his hands. “Who knows? She might decide she’s ready next week or tomorrow or five minutes from now!”

“Well, at least I told her to wrap it up, right?” Lainey chuckled, making a gesture with her hands to emphasize her point.

“Lainey, you can’t go around telling sixteen-year-old girls to have sex!” He yelled at her. “Claudia’s _way_ too young!”

“What should I have told her then?” She stood up and walked around the desk to meet him. “Don’t even kiss him? ‘Cause I’m pretty sure she’s already done that or _worse_.”

“You should’ve just said, ‘don’t have sex!’” CB got right up in her face. “She was practically begging you to tell her NO!”

“Well, I’m sorry I’m not Mr. Brown, the Superteacher!” Lainey inched her body closer to his. “I got all flustered and didn’t know what to say!”

Fuming, they stared each other down for several seconds before CB finally broke eye contact.

“Look, Lainey,” he said, running a hand through his hair. “I know you thought what you said was right at the time, but can’t you see my side of things… just this once?”

“Yeah, I guess so.” Lainey sighed and backed away from him. “And I’m sorry for insulting you and your tie… even if it is the stupidest one yet.”

“I’m choosing to ignore that outrageously insincere apology and focus on Claudia right now,” CB replied, obviously irritated. “Lainey, there are so many things for kids to worry about nowadays that we didn’t have back when we were in high school… AIDS being one of them.”

“I know,” she said, crossing her arms over her chest. “You’re right… as always.”

“Thank you.” CB let out an exhale in relief and pressed his hands together as if in prayer. “Just please fix this before Claudia does something she’ll regret for the rest of her life.”

“Can you please do it for me?” Lainey asked, her face forming a hopeful expression.

“No, Lainey, she came to you for advice,” he said and walked toward her office door to take his leave. “Besides, I’m a guy. I doubt she wants to hear it from me.”

“Okay, fine,” she finally relented. “I’ll talk to her after class tomorrow.”

“Good,” CB called to her as he crossed the threshold. “Let’s just hope it won’t be too late.” He gave her a quick smile.

Lainey watched him go and ran both hands through her blond locks. She sighed, still feeling the warmth in her cheeks and neck from earlier. 

Why was this whole situation with Claudia bothering her so much? And why did CB always have to call her out on everything she did wrong as a teacher? 

_Because he’s my best friend and he cares… a lot_ , Lainey thought. It was becoming rather annoying how much he cared. She wondered briefly if it had anything to do with his little crush he’d had on her a few months ago, but she quickly shook away those thoughts. She knew he was dating now, and besides, she was still with Barry. She and CB were nothing more than friends, and that was that. 

Figuring she should prepare for her afternoon rehearsals (she still had show choir and band practice to attend to), Lainey twisted her hair into an updo and headed out of her office. She vowed to find Claudia first thing that next morning and set things straight. She cared too much about her student and the relationship they’d developed over the past few months to let her momentary lapse in judgment lay it all to waste.

~.~

“Hey, it’s almost seven, you guys. I guess we should call it a night.” Lainey stood in front of her beginner band students that same evening. “Excellent work today! I think we’re almost ready to perform ‘Yankee Doodle’ at the spring festival next week… if we’re lucky.” She mumbled the last three words under her breath, but offered her pupils a hopeful smile.

After her students had finished putting away their instruments and exited the room, Lainey sank down on the bench in front of her piano, completely exhausted. She leaned forward and laid her head against the keys, causing them to scream back in ultimate protest. 

“Sounds like you’re out of practice, Lewis!” CB’s voice startled her, and she jerked her head up straight.

“Damn it, CB!” Lainey screeched at him, annoyed.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to wake you, Sleeping Beauty,” he apologized, bending down to pick up a folded sheet of paper off the carpeted floor. 

“Really? You think I’m a _beauty_?” Lainey asked, a little rattled by what he’d said - and also by her thoughts she’d carefully tucked away earlier that day.

“Well… no, I mean, yeah, I mean… what is this?” He seemed rather caught off guard by her question, redirecting his attention to the note in his right hand. “It says ‘To: Claudia, From: Jared.’”

“Let me see that!” Lainey stood up from her perch on the piano bench, disregarding CB’s obvious embarrassment, and yanked the letter right out of his hand. 

“Okay, that was rude.”

Ignoring him, Lainey unfolded the letter and quickly read the scribbled handwriting, her eyes widening with each word. Her heart sank in her chest.

“Oh, crap!” She exclaimed and handed him back the note. “Claudia’s meeting her boyfriend downtown tonight!”

“No way!” CB grabbed the letter and read it as well as if making sure she wasn’t mistaken. “See, this is why I told you it might be too late!”

“I’ve gotta get to that abandoned house on Sullivan Street and drag her out of there!” Lainey rushed over to her desk and grabbed her shoulder bag, plundering through its contents for her car keys. 

“No, Lainey.” CB placed a hand over hers to stop her frantic movements. “Let’s call her parents and let them handle it from here.”

“CB, I can’t,” Lainey said, looking up at him with tear-stained eyes. “This is all my fault and Claudia trusted me. I can’t let her mother find out. They’ve gotten so close over the past few months. I can’t let anything come between them again.”

CB sighed and closed his eyes.

“Okay,” he whispered, opening his eyes. “But will you please let me drive you downtown? I don’t want anything to happen to you either. Besides, you’re exhausted and in no shape for driving right now.”

“Thanks, CB. You’re such an amazing friend.” She reached up and cupped his left cheek with her right hand, but, realizing what she was doing, swiftly moved her hand away. 

“Always.” He smiled down at her, a slight blush rushing into his cheeks and ears. 

Lainey mirrored his smile, noting momentarily how adorable he was when he blushed, and the two friends raced outside to CB’s car. She hoped with all her heart she wasn’t too late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you think they'll be too late? Will this whole experience draw CB & Lainey closer together? Let me know what you thought. Thank you for sticking around! ~ Dazzy xxoo


	3. Let's Talk About All the Good Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As CB drives her to find Claudia, Lainey reveals a painful part of her past to her friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Headcanons abound in this, my friends. Hope you enjoy!

“So how are things?” CB’s polite attempt at smalltalk roused Lainey from her racing thoughts. “We haven’t really talked in a while.”

They were headed downtown toward Sullivan Street in his Jetta to rescue Claudia from the perils of teen romance, and Lainey was staring blankly out the passenger side window at the buildings and cars as they rushed by, worried out of her mind.

“Lainey?”

“Oh, sorry,” Lainey simply said, turning to him briefly before staring out the window again. “Everything’s great.”

“How are things with Barry? You guys still doing good?” He asked nonchalantly.

“Yeah, still going strong,” she replied, not taking her eyes off the blurry landscape outside the car. Her whole body was a jumble of nerves, anxious to get to Claudia before she made a terrible mistake. But maybe, she figured, some smalltalk with CB would help ease her nerves. 

“Uh, how ‘bout you?” she asked.

“Oh, you know, advising Model UN, helping out with the school beautification committee, Pokemon club… just keeping busy,” he answered.

“Wilma told me you went on a date with some girl,” Lainey casually said, turning her head toward him. “Some girl you met swing dancing - which I would’ve liked to witness by the way.”

“Yeah, well, that didn’t quite work out.” CB blushed and looked away. 

“Really? How come?” She laughed and wondered which of his many quirks had turned off yet another woman.

“Let’s just say her shih tzu didn’t take a liking to me.”

“Oh, no.” Lainey couldn’t suppress her laughter, imagining CB getting chased out of the woman’s apartment by a tiny, overprotective dog. Then, the thought of him being in another girl’s apartment sent her mind reeling. It had only been a few months since he’d moved out of hers, and she’d missed his companionship.

“Yeah, it was a total deal breaker.” CB smiled at her, gripping the steering wheel tighter. “And my ankles have never been the same since.”

“I’m so sorry, CB.” She managed to get out despite her laughter.

“No worries. Plenty of fish left in the sea, right?”

“Right,” Lainey said, glancing down at her hands. “I’m sure you’ll find the right fish one of these days.”

“I’m sure I will.” He looked back at her, offering her an optimistic smile.

A few minutes of awkward silence passed between them. The gentle hum of the engine and the frequent whoosh of cars passing by provided the background music for their drive.

“So… why does this whole situation with Claudia bother you so much?” CB broke the silence. "Personally, I mean."

“What do you mean?” Lainey sat up in her seat, realizing she was slouching. “It doesn’t bother me.”

“Really? Then, why didn’t you share your own experiences with her when she asked?” He inquired, seeing right through her as he always did. “It might’ve helped her make a better decision.”

“How long were you listening to our conversation?” Lainey answered his question with a question, wondering why he was being so nosy. But then again, she figured, he was her best friend after all. It was his duty to be nosy.

“Long enough to know the subject matter was getting to you,” he said, giving her a knowing look.

“Well, you know how it was being a teenager and sneaking out to fool around with the person you were dating at the time…”

“You’ve seen my yearbook picture, Lainey. You know I wasn’t sneaking out or fooling around.” CB chuckled. “If anything, I was busy staying in.”

“Oh, right, I forgot you were a total loser in high school,” Lainey said, but immediately ate her words. “Sorry, that sounded way harsh.”

“It’s okay,” he assured her. “I _was_ a total loser, but I’m pretty awesome now if I do say so myself.”

“You are,” she agreed, smiling at him shyly. She reached up and ran her hand through his hair. “Totally awesome.”

“Stop it, you’re making me blush,” CB said, giggling, and swatted her hand away. He readjusted his hair in the rearview mirror. “And don’t mess with the hair, okay? It’s perfectly coiffed.”

“Coiffed?” Lainey stared at him in disbelief. “Oh, Charlie Brown, you and your big, smarty-pants words.”

“You still didn’t answer my question, though.” CB ignored her slight jab at him.

“You’re right, I didn’t,” she answered, trying to avoid his question at all costs.

“Lainey…”

“Alright, if you must know...” she said, nervously picking at her fingernails. “I had sex rather young, okay?”

CB’s eyes widened, but focused straight ahead on the road. 

“I’m listening.”

“It was right after my mom left and my dad became this overprotective tyrant. He did what he thought was best, but I really didn’t have a motherly figure to go to for advice, except my aunt, who wasn’t the best role model,” Lainey confessed, half-smiling. “I guess you could say I went looking for love in all the wrong places.”

“I’m sorry,” CB sweetly said.

“I guess that’s why it hit home so hard for me because I’ve been there and I know what it’s like.” Tears began to form in her green eyes, her mind recalling those memories she’d locked away for many years.

“I wish I’d have been there… back then.” CB reached over and took her left hand into his, lacing his fingers together with hers. “Mostly so I could’ve castrated that asshole.”

"I wish you'd been there, too." Lainey laughed despite her tears, glancing down at their hands entwined together in her lap. CB had never held her hand before; they’d only hugged a few times, but it felt so nice to be touched. It had been so long.

“Thank you for listening,” she said, gazing up at his face. 

“No worries,” he answered, staring back at the road ahead. “Thank you for trusting me enough to share it with me.”

“Well, you were being rather nosy about it, so,” Lainey replied, running her thumb back and forth over his. 

CB shifted uncomfortably in his seat and withdrew his hand. He loudly cleared his throat.

“Um, I-I think, this is it.” 

Lainey flinched slightly at the loss of his warmth, but quickly sobered, staring out the windshield at the derelict, two-story house in front of them. It was time to focus on Claudia and keep her from making the same mistakes she’d made, mistakes that would haunt her for the rest of her life. 

“Well, it’s not the Beverly Hilton, but it seems rather cozy.” CB pulled over to the curb and shifted the car into park. 

“If you’re the Addams Family,” Lainey remarked, noticing the twisty vines and overgrown bushes surrounding the house. She unhooked her seatbelt and emptied the car. 

“I was always partial to the Munsters myself.” 

“You would be.”

CB joined her on the passenger side, and they walked together up the front steps of the house. 

“Hey! You there!” A male voice shouted from behind them. “What are you two doing here?”

Lainey turned, only to have to shield her eyes from the glare of a flashlight pointed right in her face. She then realized the man was a police officer. 

“Officer, maybe you can help us. We’re looking for someone,” CB began to explain their situation. “She’s about this tall, brown hair, sixteen--”

“Look, nobody’s here,” the officer cut him off, killing his flashlight. “We got word that there were squatters in the house and have been for some time. We ran all the kids out and took the defiant ones down to the station about an hour ago. You might wanna check there for your daughter.”

“She’s not our daughter… I mean, she’s somebody’s daughter, just not ours,” Lainey spat out, fumbling over her words.

“She’s our student actually,” CB responded, giving her a look. “But thank you for your help, officer.”

The officer just huffed, shook his head, and then descended the stairs. 

“Well, I guess we’re too late.” Lainey sighed and plopped down on one of the steps, defeated. 

“It would appear so,” CB agreed, sitting down beside her. “I guess we should leave it to Claudia’s parents to handle now.”

“I just hope she’s safe,” she admitted, wringing her hands together. She could feel the tears welling up in her eyes.

“I’m sure she is.” CB placed a comforting arm across her shoulders. “Hey, let’s get you on home.”

He patted her shoulder and stood up, offering his right hand to her. 

Lainey rolled her eyes before standing up and taking his hand into hers. It fit so perfectly in hers like two puzzle pieces finally clicking together in place, and he didn't let go until they'd reached his car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww, I love CB so much in this. Holding her hand and wanting to defend her honor... 😍😍😍 Please let me know what you thought. ~ Dazzy xxoo


	4. And More Good Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lainey finds out what happened to Claudia... and uncovers a little secret about her best friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Headcanons activate! Enjoy!

Lainey let out a long sigh during the car ride to her apartment and propped her elbow up against the door. She was slightly relieved that the police had cleared all the teens out of the abandoned house. Maybe Claudia was already home safe. She had to hold onto that hope.

“So what about you, CB?” She asked her chauffeur for the evening, trying to distract herself. 

“What about me now?” CB stared straight ahead, making a right turn onto the next street. 

“You know, what was your first time like?” 

“Oh,” he sneered and shook his head. “You don’t want to hear about that.”

“Come on. It’ll distract me from thinking about Claudia,” she begged him, grabbing onto his shoulder with her left hand. “ _Please_.”

“Okay,” CB began. “Well, it was in college. Her name was Annabelle…”

“Annabelle?” Lainey suddenly recalled that name from somewhere. “Wasn’t that the name of the boat you were building in that bottle?”

“Y-Yeah,” he said, somewhat nervously, his cheeks flushing bright red. “Um, I named it after her?” 

“CB!” Lainey slapped his leg, causing him to jump. She knew he was completely making it all up.

“Jesus, Lainey!” CB almost ran the car off the road, but then quickly corrected himself. “What the hell?”

“Are you a _virgin_?” She asked, already knowing the answer, not even caring that she almost made him slam the car into a metal dumpster.

“No.” CB laughed it off for several seconds. Then, he sighed heavily. “Well, technically… yes, but I've done other stuff, though. Kinda.”

"Charlie Brown, I can't believe I've known you all this time and you never told me you were a virgin!" She exclaimed, smiling from ear to ear. She didn't know why, but just the thought of CB being a virgin made her incredibly happy and not to mention slightly envious.

“Well, it’s not something you casually slip into conversation.” He cleared his throat, loosening the knot of his tie. 

“I can’t believe no one has tapped that yet,” Lainey blurted out before she realized what she’d said. A chill ran down her spine, and she cursed herself for sounding so utterly stupid for the hundredth time that day. She pressed the heel of her hand to her forehead. “I mean… any girl would be incredibly lucky to be with you.”

“It’s not for lack of trying, and believe me, I’ve tried. Hard,” CB confessed and pressed his lips into a flat line. He turned his head to look at her, and she gave him a soft smile. 

“I guess you just haven’t met the right fish yet, huh?” She asserted as she smiled at him.

“Something like that,” he agreed and glanced back at the road in front of him. 

Lainey peered out the passenger side window, her mind racing at what CB had just confessed to her. She felt a slight sting in her heart, knowing that he’d once had a crush on her and the fact that she’d basically rubbed her relationship with Barry in his face the entire time. She hoped to make it all up to him one day - for breaking his heart. 

Suddenly, Lainey noticed a familiar figure walking down the street in front of them. 

“Stop the car!” She commanded him, and CB slammed on the brakes, lurching them both forward. “It’s Claudia.”

“Whew, okay, remind me to never drive you anywhere again.” He placed his hand over his heart. “But in all seriousness, go to her. I’ll wait right here for you.”

Lainey nodded and opened the car door. She turned back to CB before shutting the door. 

“Thanks, CB,” she whispered.

He only smiled in response, and her heart fluttered. It was amazing to her how just the sight of his smile made her heart sing. 

“Miss Lewis?” Claudia’s sweet voice called to her, turning her attention away from CB. “Is that Mr. Brown?”

“Oh, hey, Claudia. Yeah, we were both worried about you,” Lainey said, walking closer to her student. She placed a hand on her shoulder. “Is everything okay? I heard the house was cleared out by the cops.”

“I was already gone by then,” Claudia responded, tears streaming down her cheeks. Her black mascara and eyeliner was smudged under her eyes. 

“Okay, good.” Lainey sighed and patted her on the shoulder. “Hey, it’s okay, you’re safe now.”

“It’s not that,” Claudia began, the tears coming even faster now. “Jared, my boyfriend… I told him that I wasn’t ready and… he-he dumped me and ran off with some other girl.”

“Oh, Claudia.” Lainey wrapped her arms around her, pulling her close. “I’m so sorry.”

Her heart breaking, Lainey let her cry into her shoulder for several moments. She knew all too well the pain Claudia now felt, and she wanted nothing more than to take it all away. She also knew that what her student really needed now was not her teacher; it was her mother, the one person Lainey wished she’d had in her corner when she was a teenage girl.

Lainey looked back at CB through the windshield of his car, and he placed his hand on his forehead as if relieved but also devastated by what had happened.

“Let us take you home, okay?” She drew back and peered into her student’s melancholy eyes, squeezing her shoulders. 

“Thanks, Miss Lewis.” Claudia let Lainey lead her back to CB’s Jetta.

“Hey, there!” CB excitedly greeted Claudia in one of his character voices as she slid into the backseat. “Where to, Miss Caughlin?”

Lainey shook her head, giggling at her friend’s enthusiasm, as Claudia gave CB her address.

~.~

“You did good tonight, kid. I’m proud of ya,” CB commented as he steered the car into an empty parking space outside Lainey’s apartment. He put the car in park and switched off the engine.

They had just dropped off Claudia at her house, which was actually closer to Lainey’s place than she’d realized. The second they pulled into her driveway, Claudia’s mother came running out the front door, ready to welcome her daughter home with open arms. Lainey watched the two of them embrace with tears in her eyes, and Claudia glanced back at her teachers, giving them a thankful wave. 

“Thanks,” Lainey said, grateful for more than just his compliment. “And thanks for making me see the error of my ways.”

“Well, it’s a tough job, but someone’s gotta do it.” CB exited the car and hurried over to open the passenger side door for her. 

“Milady.” He bowed as he held the door for her.

“Hey, you wanna come up,” Lainey said, stepping out of the car. “We can pop some popcorn and I think we may be able to catch the last half of _Seinfeld_.”

“Oh, no, that’s okay,” he replied, looking off toward her apartment building. “I should head on home.”

“You sure?” Lainey tried to convince him, not wanting to part from his company so soon. She had to admit it to herself, she’d missed him living with her dearly. “We always had so much fun watching it together when you were staying here.”

“We did.” CB smiled, blushing. “But I think it’s best if we just call it a night. I’ll swing by in the morning to pick you up for work.”

“Okay,” she relented, feeling a tinge of disappointment. “Thanks again… for your help.”

“Hakuna matata,” CB answered, nodding, and started to turn back to his car. 

“Hey, CB?”

“Yeah?” He turned back to her.

“I know you’ll find your fish someday,” Lainey said, reaching for his right hand. The move was bold, rather too bold, but she didn’t care. Something in her heart was telling her to just go for it - to test the waters so to speak. “In fact, I think she may be closer than you realize.”

“I think so too,” CB affirmed, focusing on her lips. His head leaned in toward hers.

Lainey’s heart thumped wildly in her chest, and she instinctively tilted her head toward his. Right before their lips met, she paused, coming to her senses. She couldn’t do that to Barry, no matter how much she craved CB’s touch - more than anything at the moment.

“Well, goodnight, Charlie Brown,” Lainey whispered mere breaths from his lips and drew back, knowing she’d crossed a line that she could never step back over. She instantly felt remorse and wished she hadn’t let herself get so caught up in the moment.

“Not yet.”

CB yanked back her hand and pulled her to him, his lips crashing into hers. Lainey immediately surrendered to him, kissing him back, and pressed him up against the passenger side of his car, her arms fastening around his neck. His lips felt so soft, so gentle, and so downright _worshipful_ ; it was everything she’d imagined his kiss would ever be. His hands flew to the small of her back, drawing her closer to him, and she moaned against his mouth, wanting nothing more than to feel his hands on other parts of her body.

CB soon let go of her lips, much too soon for her liking, and took a deep breath. 

“Now it’s been a good night,” he said, looking up at her with his usual doe-eyed stare. He grinned from ear to ear, his lips red from the pressure of their kiss. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow, Miss Lewis.”

“Yeah,” Lainey replied timidly, biting her lower lip, trying unsuccessfully to fight the smile from gracing hers. “See you tomorrow, Mr. Brown.”

Regretfully, she turned back to head up her apartment. She gave CB one last smile before ascending the stairs, and he waited to leave until she was safely inside, leaning against the side of his Jetta.

Lainey threw open the door to her apartment and ran straight to her window, peeking out at CB from behind the curtains. She wasn’t certain, but she swore she heard him scream “YES” just before he did several cartwheels down the sidewalk. She giggled as she watched him get into his car and drive away, knowing he’d be back waiting for her when the morning came.

**_THE END_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How cute are they? Aww, my heart. I hope you enjoyed this as much as I did writing it. I don't think I've ever written a fic where I just couldn't stop writing until I finished it. Like I said before, I love their friendship and the closer they get, I'm almost certain it will become something more. *crosses fingers* Please let me know what you thought! I should have my line dancing fic up in a few days. Get ready for some Cowboy!CB. Haha! ~ Dazzy xxoo


End file.
